The Nervous Rougue
by LoneWolfLink
Summary: Wow... bad title. Joshua Natasha 2shot. R


This is dedicated to my two favorite authors, Nightmare3 and TheOneAndOnlyT. You guys might not read this but I love you guys! And T, I hope you writer's block wear's down.

LoneWolfLink: Hey I'm actually writing something!

Demon King: Suuuuuure you are…

LoneWolfLink: What the hell are you doing here! Ahhhh!

Innes: Die!

(The Demon King dies. I'm so descriptive…)

LoneWolfLink: Innes! Howya doin!

Innes: Great until you came along. Honestly, can you not be hyper for one second! You should take time to observe Frelia's Pegasus Knights… yes, so calm, and composed. You would do well to learn to…

LoneWolfLink: BORED! By the way, I own Fire Emblem the Sacred Stones.

Innes: No you don't. At least Frelia's Pegasus Knights know how to be sincere and…

LoneWolfLink: AHHHH! Torture! I don't own anything! Start the story for God's sake!

**FireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblem**

I watch her from a distance. I always do. I have a third eye, reserved for two things, her and gambling.

It works much worse with the latter. Though some would say it worked well on one fateful day, the day I met her.

It seems I "forgot" that I was using the heads coin. I always have bad luck, gambling and women.

I wish she'd notice me. Guess she's to busy with her duties. Oh well.

Yesterday, in battle, I told her she heals us with her staff, and her smile. I was wrong.

Everyone else likes the smile, but it doesn't heal them. It only heals one person. Me.

Now, we're in another battle. I'm watching her again. This time I stand closer. It's a more dangerous battle, can't have my future wife dead.

Future wife. That's a load of bull. I don't even know if she likes me, let alone loves me.

I'm such an idiot…

"Oh! Aaaah!" I hear her scream and run as fast as I can, blood red hair flying behind me.

"Watch out!" I run in front of her, just in time to catch an arrow in my shoulder.

Boy that one hurts. I think it was poisoned… "Nngh… An arrow! Did someone set a trap for us? Or is someone here? An archer? Where is he?"

"Joshua!" I turn around to face her. I can already feel the knots in my stomach that seem to appear whenever I talk to her.

"You saved me… thank goodness you were near."

She paused for a moment. Does she know? She knows I've been watching her! No… she can't know, I was careful…

"Yeah, well… I just happened to be in the neighborhood, that's all."

I can't help but take a few seconds to gaze at her. Lovely, glowing eyes, blonde wavy hair, she almost looks like an angel. Almost.

Good thing for the almost, if she was I'd never have a slight chance. Hehe … an angel marrying the roguish runaway prince of Jehanna.

"You make light of it, but I truly appreciate that you were nearby."

Her beautiful voice snaps me out of my reverie and back into reality. Maybe she was right. I do praise her a bit too much.

But what can I do? I'm in love. Maybe if I could tell her…

"Well, uh... Are you all right Natasha?" I grin wolfishly. Can't make her think something's wrong.

"I'm fine, thank you. But it's only thanks to you, Joshua. You saved me. I'll try to be more attentive to my surroundings."

My grin changes into a grimace as I dislodge the arrow from my shoulder.

"Yeah, well... It's not always easy, you know? Especially when you're

working. You concentrate pretty hard when you're doing your healing thing.

Just focus on your work, and I'll keep an eye on you. Sound fair?"

I take out a vulnerary and apply it onto my shoulder.

"Oh, no... I couldn't ask you to spend all your time protecting me."

It's cute when she's so humble. Well if she doesn't want protection…

"What, you don't want me to?" I smirk. Sure hope not.

"It's not that at all! I rather like- Um, never mind."

Rather like what? Does she like me protecting her? Well, now's a good a time as any…

"……… Say, wanna make a bet?" I grin again.

"Another...bet? Right here? In the middle of this battlefield? What do you intend to bet on this time?"

My grin widens. "That you're gonna fall for me, sooner or later."

Her cheeks are pink, bordering red. "What?"

Can't stop now, I've already come this far…

"I'm betting yes, personally." I smirk like the rouge that I am.

"Oh... This isn't the time for jokes... I-I just don't know."

Don't know what? Huh? "Hey, don't go running off! Sigh... I wasn't even joking..."

**FireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblemFireEmblem**

Well, that was very different than I first imagined. A bit angsty, very OOC for Joshua. I think that he was in turmoil about asking Natasha. This will be a two chapter fanfic. I should update soon. Innes!

Innes: (grumble) Read and Review. Though LoneWolfLink surely does not deserve it. Honestly do you really think that I, Prin-

LoneWolfLink: Yeah yeah, whatever. (pushes Innes out of the way)

Innes: EPHRAIM!

Tana: BROTHER!

LoneWolfLink: If you didn't guess already, this has something to with Ephraim. And Tana.

(LWL listens closely to Innes' screams)

LoneWolfLink: Yep, he caught them doing something… uh… yeah… something… in a closet… I'll leave now while Ephraim runs screaming to Eirika. HA! Innes is wacking him with a stick. Well, read and review!


End file.
